It's Not My Fault They Were On the Floor
by djlee6
Summary: stein is feeling a strange urge to get closer to chrona, but he doesn't know why. he finally decides to go visit chrona's room only to run into a bit of trouble. BOYchrona...yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure how well this will turn out, but I figured that there really aren't near enough fics for this pairing, so I think I'll try em out for myself lol

Personally I could see Chrona as either gender...In the manga they made the fem thing work and in the anime they managed to make the boy thing more believeable...  
>I had to flip a coin to see what to make him for this, and it came up tails so... boy.<p>

Also...I'm going to call it Death City or I'm just gunna end up spelling it wrong every time *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And even if I did, you still wouldn't know Chrona's gender cuz I'm evil like that! Bwahahahaha! btw: yaoi in this...don't like, don't read...  
>= = = = = = = = = = = =<p>

Stein POV

It was a relief to finally have things back to normal after Asura was defeated. (Well...as normal as things can be in Death City.) After we rebuilt everything-and made it back to our original location-classes went on as normal and missions resumed. I was even able to get back to teaching. Since the madness left me I was able to focus on what really mattered...

My research.

Actually...there was one thing that was still hanging over my head: Chrona.

Ever since I had to rescue Maka from him, he's been there lurking in the back of my mind. It only got worse when he was enrolled as a student. I wanted to dissect him...Inpect the black blood. As much as I hated Medusa, her research really was facinating. Still, it wasn't the first time that I had wanted to experiment with a human subject, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. What really caught me off gaurd was it became a little more than that.

When he was expelled from the Academy, I thought that maybe it would be good because I could focus on my lectures and not him, sitting beside Maka and trying in a futile effort to keep up with what I was teaching. Instead, my interest seemed to perk a bit. I'd roll down the halls (literally) and end up stopping in random places because I hear Maka or one of her friends mention his name or I saw him in the library. (Just because he couldn't attend classes, he still lived at the school and it's not against the law to learn on your own.)

It was confusing. Why was I so interested in that boy? Because he was the son of a witch? Because his blood was black?

Days passed by, weeks, then months...Still, I'd look to where he used to sit, hoping he'd walk in one day and I could keep a watchful eye on him.

When I had spoken to Spirit about it (you know, because Marie left), he suggested that maybe I was experencing paranioa because I didn't want Chrona to do anything like when he put that snake in Marie's coffee. I nodded a bit and wound my screw, but I don't think that was right. Chrona didn't scare me or make me nervous...He just caught my attention the way no one else has before.

The only contact I had really had with him since we killed Medusa was when I gave him a sort of sedative to take to keep Ragnorak out of his hair so that he'd be able to eat and rest in peace without that blob abusing him.

Eventually, the suspense was too much.

It was Friday, and I had just finished grading papers. I leaned back in my chair, winding my screw and looking up the many empty seat, focusing on one in particular. That was when an idea occured to me. It was Friday, and Maka was gone on a mission so Chrona had nothing to do...might as well go see what he's up to and try and see why I have this monkey on my chest.

It was quiet. I think I was one of the few people left in the school, the only sound being my footsteps as I made my way to Chrona's room downstairs until I was standing in front of his door. It was different than the one he had before. Shinigami-sama decided it would do no good to treat him like a prisoner anymore.

I sighed and knocked a few times. "Hey, Chrona, it's Stein. Mind if we talk?"

"..." Nothing.

I frowned and tried again. "Chrona, you in there?'

"..." Weird...he usually didn't go anywhere unless it was with Maka.

I shrugged and let myself in, suprised to see an empty room until I heard water running. 'Oh, he's just in the shower...' I debated on whether I should leave or not until I saw that his nightgown (yeah, a nightgown...) was folded on the desk beside me. 'If he just comes out naked to me sitting here, he'll never make eye contact with me again...' As I turned to leave, I felt my foot hit something. 'Oh, his dirty clothes...I never figured him the type to just throw them on the floor...Then again, if he's not expecting company, no reason to keep the place tidy, right?' I kicked them off to the side carelessly, then realized I unearthed something.

Black panties.

I felt a light blush come onto my face and I was appalled that I'd have such a reaction. It wasn't like this was the first time I saw a girl's-or in this case, a boy's-panties,  
>and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last. I had gotten used to the sight after years off...encounters. So why the hell was my blood rushing like this? I composed myself as best I could and picked them up. I'd heard of boys wearing girl's underwear, but I had never met a boy that did...Then again, his dress was so tight it left little to the imagination. It hugged his skin, showing off those feminine curves...<p>

Ah hell!

All of this was starting to get me excited. I never should have come down here! I had to leave!

But wait...What if I go out there, and I run into someone? What if I ran into Shinigami-sama, or god forbid his son! What if they noticed my...problem? I would never be able to show my face here again! Which meant I had to...

...take care of it.

I looked over at the bathroom door. I had no idea how long Chrona would be in there, or how long he'd take...but I had an opening and I was going to take it.

I know; I'm disguting. But the quicker this is over with the less likely it is that I'll be caught, right?

Listening close for Chrona, I unzipped and was suprised to see that I was already hard and throbbing. I swiped my thumb over the head of my cock and made a low noise somewhere between a groan and a growl. Precum was already leaking from the tip, all because I thought of Chrona and that smooth, curvy body. I began to pump myself hard and fast. I needed to do this quickly or I'd be caught. Somehow though, that just seemed an added rush. I tried to keep quiet, panting softly as I pumped faster and harder with one hand while using the other to prop me up on the desk. I was beginning to sweat, but I figured better to be seen sweaty then...  
>aroused. I felt myself getting closer and closer, not really fueled by anything but the desire to not get caught. As I came with a sudden groan though, my thoughts were centered on Chrona.<p>

Caching my breath, my vision started clearing and I looked down to 'see the damage' so to speak. Of course what I saw made me instantly regret ever coming down here: I just came all over Chrona's panties. I didn't even remember using them...

"Professor?" Shit!

I turned to be sure that I was just imagining things, only to see Chrona standing there, his towel covering his whole form, like he was some kind of girl. As deep in shit as I was already, I found myself disappointed that he had covered up so much. His pink hair was wet, dripping down his shoulders and trailing down to the plush white towel. His legs looked smooth and inviting. I could feel myself getting hard again. "Hey, Chrona." What a dull response...

Chrona was blushing darkly, sudden realizing the situation he was in, while still pretty clueless to my own. "Wh-what brings you all the way down here?" He was figeting, looking at the floor. He obviously wanted nothing more than to be wearing clothes at that moment, looking at both his nightgown and his dress on the floor. That was when he realized his clothes were moved. "Did you...go through my clothes?"

"Uhh...no, not really," It wasn't a total lie, right?

Chrona looked back up at me, and suddenly his eyes widened and his face turned red. When I fallowed his gaze, I realized that I had just been caught. Ah, hell.

"PERVERT!" He screamed, swipping his panties back from me, but quickly dropping them when he felt that they were sticky. Then of course, his eyes stray and he sees my cock is still exposed through my unzipped pants.

The room was overtaken by thick silence. As akward as it was for me, to be caught jacking off into one of my former student's panties, I'm sure it was much worse for him. For one, Chrona was never exposed to anything sexually. His mother sheltered him, not out of love, but out of embarrassment. Second, he was naked. All he was going to do was have a nice shower and relax, and now that was ruined. And Chrona never allowed himself to relax and have a moment of peace. Now he may never will again. Third, I used to be his teacher. I think I actually felt worse for him than I did for me.

"Listen, Chrona, I'm-" I was cut off letting out a loud hiss as he took a hand and wrapped it around my cock. I had no idea what he was doing...I was just watching him. He pulled his hand back and looked at it curiously, comparing it to the hand he used to grap his panies back from me. I became a little curious. I knew he had never been exposed to sex but surely he had done something to himself, right?

"What is this?" He asked, still looking at his hands. I guess he hadn't...

"That's semen, Chrona." Hey, I'm a scientist. I'm the literal type.

"What does it do?" He seemed to have forgotten his position in his curiousity, opening and closing his hands as the sticky substance began to stiffen.

I cleared my throat, trying to ignore the face that my cock was throbbing again. "It usually goes into a woman to help her have a child," I tried to explain. I had no idea if Medusa told him much, but surely she would of at least explained that she owned him because he came out of her.

"How...did you get it on you?"

This was uncomfortable. "Chrona, all men make this...Haven't you ever...touched yourself?"

"I...grab my arm a lot?" Oh dear god, this was hopeless.

"No, Chrona," I sighed. Maybe it was because he was so exposed, or because my mind was clouded...Whatever the reason, I pulled his towel from him and led his hand to his own cock. "Have you ever touched yourself here?"

His whole body was shaking a bit, his face returning to the cute red. His hands stiffened, his fingered splayed out. Being like that, he wasn't really holding his cock anymore but it was obvious that the touch got a reaction. "N-no! Never!" He exclaimed, clenching his eyes shut and turning his head away from me. I smiled a bit. His innocence was so cute. So unlike his mother, sho just twisted and seduced people to get what she wanted.

"You've never done this?" I closed his hand around his cock, using my own to lead him in his pumping. He shivered, not only because of the contact, but because his hand was slick from my own cum. He just bit his lip and tried not to make any noise, shaking. I took in everything. I knew that he had curves and plae skin, but to see them all exposed, to be able to touch him like this...I knew that other than maybe Medusa or Ragnorak, I was the only one to ever see him like this, and I was certainly the only one to ever touch him like this.

I smiled and picked him up bridal style to his bed, plopping him down and taking a seat next to him as he tried to cover himself in some way, finally setteling for a pillow. He was watching me closely, like some terrified animal. I should have felt guilty, like I did only a moment ago, but he really started it be grabbing my cock. "Chrona, tell me, did you enjoy that?"

He bit his lip and looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Chrona, it's okay to enjoy it. If it was unpleasant, no one would do it." I waited for him to look up at me. When he did, he looked like he believed that I was being rational enough. Course then he began to shudder visibly. "Are you cold?"

His gaze flew all over the room, nervous. "N-no...i-it's too hott..."

I smirked and grabbed at one of his ankels to pull him towards me. He fell back and I pulled the pillow away from him, placing it over his head. No wonder he felt "too hott"...just a little teasing and he was hard. I held onto his hardened member and pumped him again, a little faster this time. He whimpered and covered his face in some maidenly effort to hide himself. I smiled and rubbed the head with my thumb making him arch his back and let out a loud moan.

"Professor!" He was panting now.

"What is it, Chrona?" I loved seeing him like this. He was so far gone, caught up in lust that he completely forgot all of his insecurities and just gave in.

He squirmed as I pumped him harder and faster, moaning and gasping freely. "Please," he whimpered. He was clutching the quilt under us and his toes were curling.  
>"I can't handle it!"<p>

"Actually, that's me handling it," I was never any good at telling jokes, I guess.

Seeing Chrona under me lost in pleasure, moaning and squirming...it was amazingly satisfying in a way. To know that I was the one making him open his shell in such an intimate situation...To know that all those sounds were for me...I couldn't resist anymore. I leaned down and kissed him hard, catching him off gaurd, but rather than flailing under me to get away like I thought he would, he threw his arms around my neck and kissed me back, shuddering violently as he arched his back and came hard into my hand. I pulled back and he collasped back onto the bed, trembling in the afterglow. He was still panting and if I had any experience of being an actual gentleman, I would have just cleaned him up and left once he calmed down.

But I'm a selfish man, and I still had my own desires to satisfy.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = okay so...pretty graphic

i was going to work on a second chapter, but there's no point in doing that yet if no one reads this one and likes it enough lmao

so plz review so i know if i should write more or not


	2. Chapter 2

okay, so a couple reviews popped up lol i feel really loved with how quick that was!

blackdragon987: i just figured i'd give this pairing a try lol after the way it was emphasized that he wanted to disect chrona, i thought it was one of those...idk..."open door pairings"? they arent that popular, but it could work? *shrug* lol

Captin Kidette: lol im glad u like :) im not sure how long it will be...it may be only a couple chapters, but if u want, i can try another fic with this pairing...im kinda trying to think of what it'd be about though :P

anyway, here's chapter two...  
>= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =<p>

Chrona POV

I had trouble catching my breath. I had no idea what was happening, or what to do about it. My body felt hott...I hated being all sweaty after a fight and before I had always insisted on washing off as soon as I could. Now though, I was too confused to really mind the sweat or the sticky stuff-I can't remember what the Professor called it-all over my lower half.

I looked up and saw that Professor Stein was still there, looking down at me with one of those unsettling smiles; The kind he got when he was about to do some crazy experiment. Normally when I saw him like this, I got really nervous. I couldn't handle it when he got all creepy and weird. Still, there was something that made me...  
>want to know what he was thinking. Made me want to watch his eperiments and see what happened.<p>

Sometimes I wonder if it's because of Lady Medusa. I know that she was sort of the same thing that Professor Stein was-a scientist. But I never understood her work.  
>She never bothered to explain things like that to me, saying I was so empty headed that I wouldn't understand and that I needed to focus on developing my fighting. Professor Stein though...he taught people. He showed people how to use their curiosity as a sort of drive. He always assured that doing such projects would sometimes be difficult, but then again, so was fighting. "You never know how a fight will turn out," he said once in class. "It's the same with experimentation. You never know unless you dive in. The best you can do is learn as much as you can and try your best." I was sad when I was expelled from class because I would never hear those lectures again. I had trouble keeping up, but he always pushed me to at least try instead of hiding in the corner. I hated that I had betrayed him so much...I looked up to him and all I did to repay him was push him into the madness. When he forgave me and assured me that I was such a good kid...I had never been so relieved.<p>

When I came out and into my room to see him standing here...I was worried that maybe he had realized that it was better to push me away and had come down to tell me never to talk to him again. I wasn't expecting that he'd be looking at my underwear, or that he'd touch me.

For some reason, I think I should be mad...but I felt wonderful. I never knew that I could feel so much all at once. I had felt pain that completely took over my senses but never...I don't know the word...It was like...happiness but more intense and wonderful. I wanted more of it. I wanted more of those touches, more of him. I loved that he was so gentle while controlling my body. I loved the way I didn't feel as nervous as I normally did. And I especially loved the way it felt to have his lips on mine.

I needed more.

"Did you enjoy that Chrona?" He asked. He was always seemed smug...I'm not sure why I enjoyed that so much.

I bit my lip and nodded my head. "Y-yes, sir..."

His smile faltered. "Chrona, I hope you know that I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to."

I just nodded again. "I do know that..." I suddenly felt a little embarrassed with the fact that I was still laying on my back, naked in front of him. I closed my legs, feeling my face heat up. "But I sort of...liked it..."

Before I knew what to do, his lips touched mine again, moving a bit. I usuaully didn't know how to handle being so close to someone, but this was really nice. I could smell him and taste him. I felt so frail compared to him. It sort of reminded me when we fought. Before him, I had never had an opponent catch me so off gaurd. It was a rush to think about.

But at the same time it was so strange because I had grown up being told that being weak was a terrible thing. Lady Medusa did all she could to try and make me as strong as she could, using the black blood to make me 'indestructable'. I had never questioned her on that. Except now...I felt like maybe being the fallower wasn't so bad.

I began to move my lips with his and hesitantly put my arms around his neck, feeling his gray hair between my fingers. I shuddered. Nothing about him was soft. He was masculine in everything. Even his hair had some rough texture. I felt something wet against my mouth and gasped, feeling something slip into my mouth. I let out a soft moan as it moved around in my mouth, thinking that this must be his tounge and wondering why he would ever want to put his tounge in my mouth. My thoughts were cut short when I felt it lick the roof of my mouth, making me shake and moan. He smiled into the kiss and kept repeating the action, seeming to like the noises I was making. I began squirming, both hating and loving what he was doing. I froze when I felt something rub my thigh though. Professor Stein must have understood because he pulled back and propped himself on his elbow to show me what I had touched.

Oh...that!

I blushed and remembered that it was that part of my body that he had touched before that made me loose myself. It made me wonder if maybe it was the same for him. I bit my lip and slowly bent my leg just enough to brush against him. When Professor Stein groaned I figured that I must have done the right thing and began to move my leg more. His head was tilted back now and breathing hard, still propped up over me. I began to feel a little braver and pushed him a bit so he was on his side. He looked like he was about to say something, but I either interupted him or didn't hear as I reached down and moved my hand up and down him like he had done to me. He let out a low, breathy noise and I felt a little proud that he was making those noises because of me. I watched as my hand gripped him a little harder and moved a bit quicker, trying to do what he had done to me. I didn't really focus on how he touched me though...I was a too far gone. So instead I just tried to do whatever he had the most reaction to...which seemed just about anything, really. Then it came to me...the one thing I really liked was when he touched the tip, so I swirled my tounge around it, making him let out a loud groan before he rolled me on my back again.

Stein POV

I had never expected Chrona to be bold enough to do something like that. For being the shy type, he certainly had a good grip. Must be all those years using that sword...

"D-did I do something wrong?" I looked down at him. He seemed nervous, but I just smiled a bit.

"No, Chrona, you did very good," I assured him. Very, very good.

"Then...why did you make me stop?"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He sighed softly under me. I pulled back and kissed his cheek, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Chrona, I'd like to give you more pleasure." When I pulled back to see his reaction, his face was nearly red, but he just nodded softly, his eyes darting off to the side.

I got up off of the bed and began to strip down. I glanced over to see Chrona watching me, still laying on the bed, his eyes taking in everything. When I got my shirt off of me, I was a bit concerned that maybe my stitched up form would put him in a state of unease, but when I looked over, he was still watching very closely and biting his lip. I smiled. He didn't seem as nervous now as much as he did excited. I took off my shoes and socks, stalling a little bit to see if he'd back out before we got any further. When there were no sudden objections, I pushed down my pants and face him.

I see those big eyes take in everything. Every little detail, every scar, every patch sewn into my form. Finally he looks me in the eye, something he rarely ever does to anyone. "What now?" He asked.

I smiled and got back onto the bed with him, leaning down over him. "Now I can teach without any distractions," I explained. I moved to take my glasses off only to have him stop me.

"I...I like you...with them on...You look more like a professor..."He explained softly.

I smirked. "So you like to think of this as a teacher/student thing?"

He blushed. "I just...like you as a teacher..." He didn't seem to understand why he felt that way, but he'd have plenty of time to learn about role-playing later. Right now all I wanted to do was make him scream my name.

I leaned down and kissed him again, positioning myself between his legs as he ran his fingers through my hair. I felt my blood rushing from having this soft, frail being under me, shuddering with eagerness. I never thought his body would be so sensitive. My hands ran up and down his thighs, groping them every now and then which made him gasp and arch his back. I hummed softly and pulled back to start kissing and nipping at his slender neck, loving the little mews and pants coming from him.  
>I propped myself on one hand and looked down at him, smiling at using my other hand to rub and and down his side, making his muscles ripple from the tease. Then I took one of his hardened pink nipples between my finers and pinched it a little. He jolted and gasped loudly, throwing his head back a bit.<p>

"Professor..." He didn't have any experience in this. He wasn't even sure what I was doing or really how I was doing it. He just wanted more. Involuntarily, his legs spread wider. I saw that he had hardened again. Not much of a surprise...doesn't take much to excite a virgin. I rubbed my hand along both of our cocks, gathering precum that I could use as lubrication before rubbing my hand against his entrance.

His eyes flew open at this. "Professor, no!" I froze and watched his expression. His face was red, but this time it wasn't lust but embarrassment that painted those cheeks. "Th-that's a dirty place!"

Oh...right...he has no idea why I'd ever put my hand in such a spot. I only chuckled a little. "Chrona, I can't pleasure you unless I touch you here. Besides, it's not that dirty...you showered after all." Without giving him time to argue, I pushed a finger in, making him stiffen up. That won't do..."Chrona, I need you to relax for me,  
>okay?"<p>

Chrona POV

I had no idea what Professor Stein was doing, but he said that it was something I'd enjoy, and I do trust him. I took a deep breath and tried to relax like he said, feeling myself loosen up. It still felt akward and uncomfortable. I didn't know how to deal with someone touching me there, but if Stein said it was alright, then it must be, right?

I felt another finger inside of me and grit my teeth, trying my best to relax but he was hurting me. I took deep shaky breaths. I wanted to fallow his instructions but it was difficult. He then began to move those fingers inside of me, in and out slowly, going a little deeper each time. It was still akward but I grew pretty used to it. The more he did it, the more he was right: I did find myself enjoying it in some weird way. Suddenly, his fingers were so deep that they seemed to hit something. Lights went off as I rolled my eyes back and let out a loud noise that sounded almost like one of my scream attacks.

"Do you feel that, Chrona?" Professor Stein asked, hitting that spot again.

I screamed out and arched my back. "Y-yes!" It was almost too hard to answer. I had trouble controlling my voice. Sounds were coming out of me constantly, but never in the form of actual words.

"This is the prostate," I heard him explain. "This is what is going to help me give you pleasure."

I heard every word, but I didn't really understand what he meant. He was going to make me feel good...that's all I really caught. Before I could ask him what he was planning on doing, he pulled his fingers from me and moved closer, grabbing my thighs in his hands. "This may hurt a little, okay?" I nodded and tried not to stiffen up.  
>I knew that whatever he was doing, he was going to make me feel that sensation again.<p>

Stein POV

Chrona had actually taken that better than I thought he would. It was incredibly hott watching him when I hit his prostate...The way he began actually screaming for me...I needed more of it.

I posistioned myself at his entrance and began to push in. Chrona let out a loud yelp and tears were beginning to form as he clenched his eyes shut. Still, I could tell he was trying very hard to keep himself loose like I had told him before. I leaned down to kiss him as I pushed in further. I found myself moaning at how tight he was around me. I had never had a virgin before so I had no idea that they were so much hotter and tighter than others. I slowly dove a little deeper, making him arch his back again and gasp loudly. I took this chance to slip my tounge into his mouth and tease the roof again. He gladly took the distraction and mewed softly. When he pushed his hips up into mine, I took it as a sign to keep going and pulled out before thrusting back in hard, hitting him dead on.

"AH!" He pulled back from the kiss to let out that loud scream and clutched at my hair. I began to kiss and lick his neck, propping myself on my elbows as I began to push into him again and again. I groaned at the way he was moving under me as he surrounded me in that slick heat. "P-professor! More!" He begged. I smiled and went harder and faster, feeling him begin to move with me and meet my thrusts.

His legs wrapped around my waist and I was begin to slam into him, growling and panting. "Damnitt, Chrona, you feel so good," I kissed him hard and moved one hand around his waist and the other to fondle his chest. With each hard thrust, I could feel his member rubbing up against me. He was shaking horribly and I knew that like me, he was beginning to reach his limit. I pulled back and saw him looking absolutely erotic. His hair was splayed, his form sweaty. His eyes were lidded as he tried to keep them open. He looked deliciously desperate as he let out all his moans and screams. I wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped him hard and fast,  
>trying to push him over the edge with me.<p>

"Oh, Professor!" He grabbed at the pillow above his head and clenched it tight. I felt his legs squeeze harder around me.

I watched him, the sight and feel of him making me hotter than I had ever been in m life. "Cum for me again, Chrona," I ordered. Something about that must have been just what he needed because just then he screamed out again and came hard. His entrance was so tight then that I came right after, groaning and rolling my hips to ride out my climax.

When I pulled out, Chrona was limp under me, flushed and panting hard. I lay on my side, watching him and tried to catch my own breath. 'Damn that was a lot nicer than just using his panties...' I turned to see Chrona's reaction, but saw that he had fallen asleep. I couldn't blame him. This was his first time doing anything sexual. In all honesty, it was a shock he lasted that long at all.

I sighed and stood up, beginning to dress and noticing that it was now dark outside. I pulled the quilt over Chrona and placed the pillow under his head. With his shoulders exposed, it was easy to see he was naked underneath, but Maka wouldn't be back from her mission till tomorrow night, so the only one that would probably question it was Ragnorak if he cared enough.

I took one last look at Chrona's sleeping form and left, wondering if maybe I should come for another visit again soon.

okay that was chapter two done with that, but i think id like to do more on this couple...idk lol

plz review 


End file.
